


A little greeting

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elves, F/M, Family Drama, First Age, Fluff and Humor, Hithlum, Letters, Naughtiness, Nolofinwean Week 2019, Parenthood, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: Fingon learns that letters and small children are not the best to keep together





	A little greeting

**Author's Note:**

> Rilel is the name of Fingon's wife in my stories, born during the first century in the First Age and worked as a bodyguard for Fingolfin before marrying his heir

Being a father was truly a an adventure in itself, Fingon thought as he took a chance to finally write a long-delayed letter to Maedhros. Gil-galad was now half a year old and, having mastered the skill of sitting up only a few days ago, proved himself very determined to try and follow after his father in a rather amusing manner. 

“Trying to push himself backwards by his little feet when he actually want to get forwards…” 

It had been very funny to watch, and Fingon believed that it might do Maedhros some good to hear about the silly ideas from his son that could remind his cousin of much happier times, when the oldest son of Fëanor was kept busy babysitting his younger brothers. 

“Fingon, can you hold Gil-galad for a while as I do some light training? I know that I should not push my body to lose the remaining weight that I did not lose when our sweetie was born, but I want to ensure that I can do the basics again without getting tired so easy.”

Ah yes, of course Rilel would want to regain some of her old strength. Being a former bodyguard to her eventual father-in-law, would make her desire to keep in shape, when it was a good timing for it a few months after giving birth to Gil-galad.

“Of course, my warrior queen.” 

At least Rilel would be a familiar face at his side for many people, when they might end up as High King and Queen consort of the Exiled Noldor, but Fingon felt selfish for wishing that Fingolfin would never die in battle. 

“Baaaa!” 

Gil-galad called for attention, even attempting of tossing his knitted soft toy on the head of his father. While the toy landed on the floor after a very poor tossing, it was still enough to make Fingon look up from the half-finished letter. 

“Are you pretending to be a sheep? If so, I think you need to work on being a fearsome ram... _ oh no! _ ”

However, as Fingon picked up his son to be seated in his lap, Gil-galad discovered the letter and immediately felt it was best to investigate. 

By slamming down both hands into the still wet ink on the parchment, leaving two small hand pints among the written words. And managing to repeating said movement twice before Fingon stopped him. 

“ ** _Ereinion!!_ ** ” 

Fingon's scandalized half-shout had to be heard out though the open window, and six months-old prince stopped at once, confused over that his sire somehow did not use his normal name. Of course, Gil-galad could not know that it was his formal name, given to him as a sign of being a legitimate heir to the Kingship over the Exiled Noldor after his father and grandfather. 

“Oh, look at what you did, Gil-galad. Do you really think that Maedhros will be able of reading the letter now?” 

Gil-galad babbled on in full honest ignorance of the distress he had caused Fingon, now attempting to place a set of inky handprints on the blue tunic in front of him. 

“No, you are going to have a bath at once so you are clean in good time before dinner, or your mother will not be impressed by how you look like when she returns from training…” 

Unaware as he was to his surroundings as he gently scolded Gil-galad, Rilel had heard his shout and immediately returned back upstairs to see if her husband needed some help with their son. 

“So he planned a letter for Maedhros, huh?” 

Smirking as a idea formed in her mind, she took the quill and quickly wrote down in her own elegant handwriting where the signature of the sender would be at the end of the letter:

_ You have the honor of being the first one to receive the news of Gil-galad already training for the day when he gets his own seal to sign documents. Love, Rilel and Fingon _

~X~X~X~X~X~X

A couple of weeks later, there was a small letter from Maglor, who had been visiting Himring and his older brother, about that Maedhros apparently had one of his nowadays rarely heard fits of laughter at receiving the half-finished letter from Fingon which Gil-galad had made the handprints in the ink. 


End file.
